


Cristina Pays Emma a Nighttime Visit

by ionlywritesmut



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Female Character, Eventual Smut, F/F, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Lesbian Sex, My First Smut, Pansexual Character, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionlywritesmut/pseuds/ionlywritesmut
Summary: Set at the beginning of QoAaD before the Blackthorns return. Cristina comforts Emma after a nightmare. Pre-amble to smut, marked explicit for next chapter.“You’re the one with the nightmares, abejita.”Emma sighed. “We all have nightmares.”She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, staring at Cristina with a look of undisguised longing. Cristina could almost feel herself fading away into a ghost of moonlight and night air, how pale a replacement she was for the boy with thorns on his walls and a parabati rune over his heart.Emma frowned, gazing at her twisted sheets.“When we were kids, after… after the war, Julian would come sleep in my bed, when I had bad dreams. Or I would go to him.”Her eyes lifted to Cristina’s again, a look of bright hope on her face. Cristina tensed.“I’m not Julian.”





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short lead-up scene to the smut next chapter. Skip to Part 2 if you want to get straight into it. But if you like a little romance in your life, start here...

Though she’d practically forced Emma to go to bed only a few hours ago, Cristina couldn’t help but lie awake. It _had_ been a big day. The Sepulchre Bar, the body, and Emma’s “Wall of Crazy” were all good reasons to be lying awake at—she glanced at the softly glowing clock on her nightstand—2:37am. The problem was, Cristina wasn’t thinking about the murder. Instead, she was ruminating on the Blackthorns impending return. Emma had shown her their rooms earlier, and something about them had struck Cristina in a way Emma’s endless talk never had. She supposed it was the realness of it all, right down to the dirty laundry on the floor. This was _their _home. And they were really coming. In two days. _One_ day, since it was past midnight. Cristina was excited to meet them, of course. But she’d come to cherish her time alone with Emma, the fast friendship they had made over the past two months. When she’d left Mexico, Cristina was sure she’d never have another best friend again. How could she trust anyone, after…

Cristina let out an audible sigh. _Don’t go there. You’ll be up all night. _Moonlight shone in, bouncing off the waves and through her window to illuminate her fingers twisting into her sheets. Emma had become her best friend, faster and more easily than she would have believed possible, and she wasn’t ready for anything to upset that relationship. Especially not, well…_Emma’s _best friend. Something about Emma’s parabati made her uneasy. Maybe it was jealousy, plain and simple, but Cristina didn’t think so. She’d never been the jealous type, and she knew her relationship with Emma was unique, not in any competition with Emma’s parabati bond. No, it was something else. As she listened to the waves crash against the shore below, it hit her. It was the mural on Julian’s wall. _La Bella Durmiente. _He’d painted it himself, and Emma had not been exaggerating when she’d said he was talented. The piece was hauntingly beautiful, but something about it seemed off to her. The thorns were tangled and dark and razor sharp while the prince sat dejected, slumped in his horse, his sword broken. The obstacle he faced was insurmountable, and the prince seemed more likely to run himself through on the thorns like all the others than save sleeping beauty. Who paints something like that on the wall of their bedroom? If this Julian had some dark place of pain inside him, Cristina wanted to keep Emma well clear of it. But of course, she couldn’t. They were parabati. Closer than husband and wife.

Cristina forced her hands to relax their grip on the covers, stretching her fingers and throwing her arms over her head to rest on her pillow. Whatever kind of man this Julian was, there was no point worrying about it now. She would just have to wait and see. Cristina closed her eyes, willing herself to sleep. She was almost drifting off, before she heard Emma’s scream.

*****

The scream left Emma before she could stop it. She was sitting straight up in her bed, her back drenched in a cold sweat, her blonde hair mussed and loose around her cheeks. She had been drowning. She was _still _drowning, try as she might to force a breath into her lungs. Her heart was beating out of her chest. The sound of the waves outside echoed her dream, carrying it through to her waking thoughts. She needed to come up for air. She needed to stop the room from going dark. _Calm down. _It was Julian’s voice in her head. The gentle voice that would bring her down from every nightmare, every moment of panic. _Put your head between your knees. Take a breath. _Emma took a deep breath in, her face half buried in the blue sheet cradled between her legs. Her shoulders shook, but she forced herself to let the breath out slowly. _One, two, three, four, five, six. That’s it. Another breath in… _She could feel her heartbeat slowing as the nightmare left her. Raising her head, Emma watched the tremor in her right hand slowly fade. Her eyes traced the long scar on her arm, shining white in the moonlight. Her parabati rune pulsed. She could almost feel Julian’s hands on her shoulders, just as she’d heard his voice in her ear. She closed her eyes as she listened to the sound of the waves, no longer sinister but familiar, comforting. Her eyes fluttered open as she heard a soft knock on the door. Maybe it was the sleep still clinging to her, or the tingling awareness of the parabati rune on her arm, or just the irresistible _hope_ swelling in her chest, but Emma couldn’t help the name that spilled out of her at that knock.

“Julian?”

*****

It had taken all of Cristina’s good sense, of which she had a considerable amount, not to throw the door open immediately. She was no stranger to nightmares, and after hearing no echo of swords or thud of flying fists after Emma’s gut-wrenching scream, she’d decided that Emma was probably not being murdered. Emma would never be murdered without a fight. A nightmare, then, and though Cristina’s fingers itched to turn the knob, she’d forced herself to knock, out of respect for Emma’s privacy. When she heard the name Emma called out in response, and the tentative, childlike hope in her voice, Cristina regretted knocking.

“It’s… It’s Cristina.” She spoke to the dark wood.

A pause. Then…

“Come in.”

Easing the door open, Cristina stepped into the room. Emma sat curled over her knees, her sheets twisted around her bare thighs. Her pale hair seemed to glow in the moonlight, cascading down the back of her faded cotton t-shirt. If Cristina slept with her hair tumbling out like that, she’d wake up with a rat’s nest so bad it would scare children. Her hair was in its usual neat braid to sleep, and she was wearing a pale pink nightgown, not an old t-shirt and panties. Her mother would be scandalized at such sleepwear. But somehow, on Emma, Cristina thought it looked perfect. The way strands of her golden hair stuck to her cheeks, still pink from the exertion of her dream, and curled over her shoulders, twining and tangled like Julian’s thorns, she had a realness to her, a solidity that pulled Cristina in like the tide. She closed the door behind her before walking over to sit at the bottom of Emma’s bed.

“Are you okay?”

Emma nodded. “Sorry to wake you up like that. It was just a dream. I’m fine.”

Cristina smiled. “You didn’t wake me. I couldn’t sleep.”

“Is everything alright?”

Cristina laughed softly. It was just like Emma to worry over someone else after waking up screaming. She scooted closer.

“You’re the one with the nightmares, _abejita._”

Emma sighed. “We all have nightmares.”

She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, staring at Cristina with a look of undisguised longing. Cristina could almost feel herself fading away into a ghost of moonlight and night air, how pale a replacement she was for the boy with thorns on his walls and a parabati rune over his heart.

Emma frowned, gazing at her twisted sheets.

“When we were kids, after… after the war, Julian would come sleep in my bed, when I had bad dreams. Or I would go to him.”

Her eyes lifted to Cristina’s again, a look of bright hope on her face. Cristina tensed.

“I’m not Julian.”

*****

Emma regretted her words almost instantly. She’d been hoping Cristina might crawl into bed with her, like Julian had, but she could see the way what she’d said came off. Like Cristina wasn’t enough. And after she’d called Julian’s name… She was such an idiot. Beautiful Cristina, who’d fallen into her life like an angel after the Blackthorns left her all alone, and here Emma was being rude to her. After Cristina had run to her bedside at three in the morning! Of course, Cristina could never replace Julian, but likewise _Julian_ could never replace _Cristina_.

On impulse, Emma reached for Cristina’s hand, which was twisted in her bedsheets. Cristina started and looked up, her dark eyes searching.

“I know you’re not Julian, Tina. I wouldn’t want you to be. I just want you to be… you.”

Emma intertwined her fingers with Cristina’s, reaching her other hand to stroke Cristina’s long, dark braid. What was she doing? What was she thinking? Cristina’s eyes were shining, her breath hitching as Emma touched her hair.

“Julian’s my best friend… and so are you. I don’t how it all happened so fast…”

Emma laughed, letting her left hand slip away from Cristina’s braid.

“Julian and I have been together since we were little kids, but this is my first time having you to wake me up. I like it.”

Cristina’s breasts rose and fell under her soft nightgown. Her hand squeezed Emma’s. She was only a few inches away.

“Emma…” Her voice came out a half whisper.

She leaned closer, until only a wisp of space separated them. Her lips were hidden in shadow, but Emma remembered the curve of them, the exact shade of deep pink they blushed in the sunlight. Emma’s heart was beating fast again, but for all the right reasons. Slowly, she reached up her left hand, and let her thumb brush against Cristina’s cheek.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set at the beginning of QoAaD before the Blackthorns return. Cristina comforts Emma after a nightmare. Smutty and sweet. See part one for the lead up.
> 
> Preview: 
> 
> Cristina gasped at Emma’s touch. This couldn’t be real, and yet… there was Emma, filling her gaze, the moonlight shifting on her face as her lashes fluttered shut. Cristina couldn’t hold herself back anymore. All thoughts of Julian and tomorrow and 'what was she doing?' seemed to dissolve away like sea foam in the pull of the tide as Cristina finally closed the last breath of cool air between them. Her lips met Emma’s, and it was soft and new and familiar, all at once. Emma, Emma, who fought as fierce and bright as a fallen star, Emma...
> 
> *****
> 
> Cristina watched as Emma leaned over her, her hair falling to enclose the two of them in a world of honey and shining eyes. Finally, Emma kissed her, a long, lingering kiss, and Cristina gasped as she felt Emma bite down on her lower lip. Emma’s hand trailed over her hip and cupped her breast, her fingers brushing over Cristina’s nipple. She kissed the place behind Cristina’s ear, sending tingles down her spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on for lovely gay smut! Enjoy...

Cristina gasped at Emma’s touch. This couldn’t be real, and yet… there was Emma, filling her gaze, the moonlight shifting on her face as her lashes fluttered shut. Cristina couldn’t hold herself back anymore. All thoughts of Julian and tomorrow and _what was she doing? _seemed to dissolve away like sea foam in the pull of the tide as Cristina finally closed the last breath of cool air between them. Her lips met Emma’s, and it was soft and new and _familiar_, all at once. Emma, _Emma, _who fought as fierce and bright as a fallen star, Emma—

Cristina’s hands tangled in the golden hair she had wanted to touch for so long, as Emma fell back onto her bed, pulling Cristina with her. She rose up to kiss Cristina again, harder this time, and Cristina felt herself shudder as Emma’s tongue grazed along her lower lip, followed by gentle teeth, pulling her down, down onto the bed…

She pulled away for a moment to catch her breath, and stared down at Emma lying beneath her, her hair fanned out on her pillow, her cheeks flushed.

Emma frowned. “Are you… is this… okay?”

Cristina nodded. She wanted nothing more than to kiss Emma again, and this time she didn’t hold herself back, not even for a second. She could feel Emma’s hands on her hips, pulling her in closer. She shifted to let one leg slide between Emma’s thighs, and Emma pressed herself against it, letting out a low moan. Cristina let her hands wander lower, brushing her fingers against Emma’s breast. She was still tentative, hesitant, but at her touch Emma reached down and pulled off her t-shirt.

Cristina wasn’t hesitant anymore. The sight of Emma’s naked skin drove everything else from her mind. She wanted—needed—to touch her. She rolled one of Emma’s nipples between her fingers and felt it harden as Emma let out a shuddering gasp. Cristina squeezed Emma’s soft, small breasts as she kissed down her throat. She could feel Emma moving under her, reaching for more, more, and something in her own body responded, a heat spreading out from her stomach, down to her tensing thighs. She let her tongue graze across Emma’s nipple before taking it into her mouth and sucking, hard. Emma moaned, digging her fingers into Cristina’s hair. She reached down to undo the top buttons of Cristina’s nightgown, and Cristina’s fingers flew to help her. She tore the pink fabric off, and watched as Emma’s lips parted in surprise.

With anyone else, Cristina would have been embarrassed to be so exposed. But not Emma. She savored the desire in Emma’s eyes as they took her in, wandering lazily over her full breasts and dark nipples.

“Cristina…” Emma’s eyes were wide as she bit her lip, willing Cristina to kiss her again.

Cristina obliged, this time letting one hand graze up and down the back of Emma’s bare thigh. Emma shifted her hips, pressing herself against Cristina and letting out a gasp of pleasure.

More than anything, Cristina wanted to make Emma feel good. She wanted to hear Emma gasp and moan, to feel Emma squirm underneath her. Cristina let her tongue flick over Emma’s nipples before trailing kisses down her stomach. She ran her hand up the inside of Emma’s thigh, just barely brushing her fingers over Emma’s panties. Emma whimpered softly at her touch. Cristina paused.

“Emma, can I…?”

Emma nodded.

“Please… Please, I want you to.”

Slowly, Cristina slid Emma’s panties down her thighs, tossing them onto the floor. She trailed her lips up Emma’s inner thigh, sucking and nibbling. A low moan escaped Emma’s lips. Cristina pushed Emma’s legs apart, exposing the soft pink wetness between them. She let her tongue roll over Emma’s clit, and Emma cried out in pleasure.

“Cris-Cristina…”

Emma’s legs shook as Cristina ran her tongue in small circles over her clit. Cristina forced Emma’s legs wider as she slid two fingers into her vagina, pressing and rubbing on that special spot as her tongue worked. Emma moaned and her toes curled into the sheets. Cristina took Emma’s clit between her lips and sucked gently. Emma gasped and pressed her hips toward Cristina, her body begging for more. Cristina sucked harder, and Emma cried out. Emma’s thighs tensed and trembled as her whole body began to pulse with pleasure. She squeezed around Cristina’s fingers as Cristina stroked and sucked, perfectly matching her body’s rhythm.

“Ah-ahh…”

Emma moaned and shook, crying out. Gently, Cristina disengaged her lips as Emma shook with her orgasm, though she could still feel Emma squeeze and shudder around her fingers. Emma’s back arched as her fingers dug into the bedsheets. Cristina felt the heat in her stomach flare as Emma looked into her eyes, her lips parted slightly and the moonlight slanting across her face. It was long seconds before the tension in Emma’s body released, and she fell back onto her pillow with a contented sigh.

Emma giggled as Cristina slipped her fingers out of her vagina.

“That was… amazing.”

Cristina gave a sly smile.

“Good thing you broke up with Cameron.”

“Good thing.”

Emma sat up, her hair swinging forward to hide her face. Cristina brushed it behind her ear. They were nose to nose again, and a familiar heat was spreading down Cristina’s thighs.

“Cristina…” Emma’s voice came out in a whisper.

“Yes?”

Emma beamed a lopsided smile.

“It’s my turn.”

Emma twisted to shift Cristina underneath her, letting her fall back onto the mattress. Cristina watched as Emma leaned over her, her hair falling to enclose the two of them in a world of honey and shining eyes. Finally, Emma kissed her, a long, lingering kiss, and Cristina gasped as she felt Emma bite down on her lower lip. Emma’s hand trailed over her hip and cupped her breast, her fingers brushing over Cristina’s nipple. She kissed the place behind Cristina’s ear, sending tingles down her spine.

“You’re so beautiful, Tina…”

Emma’s tongue grazed over Cristina’s nipples as her fingers slipped lower, hooking over the edge of Cristina’s panties.

“Is this okay?”

Cristina couldn’t stop herself. She pushed her hips forward to hit against Emma’s fingers.

“Yes! Emma…”

Emma laughed and slid off Cristina’s panties, slipping her fingers between Cristina’s legs. Cristina moaned and Emma leaned down to kiss her throat, massaging her fingers lightly over Cristina’s clit. Cristina had never felt anything quite like this before. She could feel the blood pulsing through her, her breath hitching as her thighs tensed and her toes curled. Emma’s fingers were moving in slow, circular motions over that sensitive spot, and she could feel the pleasure building inside her like the waves crashing against the shore, pulling in the tide. Every nerve in her body was awake. Emma kissed her hard, one hand squeezing her breast, the other still working between her legs. A sound Cristina had never heard before escaped her lips as she shuddered with pleasure, her wave cresting into absolute ecstasy. Her legs trembled as she moaned in pleasure, squeezing her eyes shut.

Slowly, the feeling subsided, leaving her tingly and hyper-sensitive. She looked up at Emma, blinking a few times to bring her back into focus.

“That was fast.” Emma bit her lip, frowning. “Hmm… I wanted to taste you.” She ran her fingers tenderly up and down Cristina’s thigh. “What do say… feel like going again?”

Cristina was at a loss for words as Emma bent down, licking slowly up the inside of her thigh. She nodded instead, and Emma smiled as she gently spread her legs.

Cristina moaned as Emma’s tongue licked over her twitching clit. She felt Emma’s fingers circle over her entrance before slipping inside her, and the sensation deepened.

“Harder…”

She cried out, and Emma obliged, sucking on her clit so hard she trembled and whimpered in pleasure. Emma’s fingers moved faster inside her, and Cristina felt the heat in her body spreading right down to the tips of her toes. The whole world seemed to fall away. All she could think of was Emma’s mouth on her clit and the sound of the ocean crashing in ears. Her heart beat faster and faster. Each wave of sensation seemed to fill her up, building on the one before it. She couldn’t take it anymore. She cried out as every muscle in her body shuddered in pleasure. It was pure bliss. It was Emma and ocean and the trembling tide.

Cristina felt her eyes flutter open as she collapsed back onto the damp sheets. Emma was above her, the moonlight making a halo around the edges of her hair. Cristina took a deep breath, feeling her heartbeat slow as Emma lay down next to her, her cheek cradled in her palm.

“I’ve never—I’d never felt anything like that before, Em.”

Emma smiled languidly.

“It was the same for me. I’ve never felt so… so comfortable with anyone, before.” She brushed her fingers down Cristina’s warm shoulder. “You’re special.”

“I guess best friends really do make good lovers,” Cristina murmured, burying her face in the crook of Emma’s neck.

Emma laughed, blushing. The dark sky outside had lightened a few shades, and the moon was low on the horizon.

“We should get to sleep. I think the sun is rising.”

Cristina nodded, already half dozing in Emma’s arms.

Emma let her eyes shut as she laid her cheek against Cristina’s soft hair. She loved Cristina in that moment, not with a passion, but with a warmth so soft and tender it could melt starlight like honey and soothe all her shards into smooth sea glass. Julian would be coming home soon, and when he did her heart would probably burst into a million pieces. But for now, all she wanted was to hold Cristina in her arms, and fall asleep to the setting stars as the tide ebbed slowly out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! I ship Emma/Cristina so much more after writing this scene... Any comments would be appreciated! I'm trying to get good at this (hence the username) so please let me know what you thought.


End file.
